Mistake or Faith
by PLLFandom121
Summary: What if Noel Kahn had a twin sister named Nicole, and what if Aria was best friends with Nicole. What if one night Aria made a mistake that can change her high school life, was it a mistake or was it faith.
1. Friendships

Hey guys so here's the deal, I have made another fanfic with this exact ship but it didn't work out too well so I decided to try again. I hope you like my storyline in this story I tried to make it a bit more different. J If you haven't read my previous story be sure to check it out it's called 'One Walk Changed It All' I most likely will not be updating that specific story but maybe I will. We'll see. This is a pretty short chapter but the next one is long :)

 **Chapter 1:**

"Why do you have such a big bed anyway" Aria asked curiously while jumping onto the king sized bed.

"Aria sweetheart, I'm a Kahn what do you expect me to have?" replied Nicole with a sly grin painted across her face, it was true the Kahn's were known not only for their major parties and rich parents but for their love lives too. With that Aria jumped off the bed like a cat hitting cold water. Aria and Nicole have been best friends for years and yet there were still so many secrets between them, for one Nicole had no idea that Aria had been crushing on her twin brother Noel since they met.

A knock on the door helped Aria back to reality, the door opened and it was him. Noel Kahn was standing in the door way, her crush was standing only 7 feet away from her. Of course this was a regular thing for Aria given that Nicole was his sister but anytime she saw him she couldn't help but feel anxious.

"Dinner's ready, if you girls are hungry," he announced and left the bedroom. Was that a wink that Aria saw as he was leaving the room? No it couldn't have been, why would Noel Kahn be winking at Aria. "Well I don't know about you Ar but I'm starved," Nicole said as she too left the room. Aria followed Nicole down the flight of stairs and to the living room.

"So here's the deal," Noel started "I tried cooking I mean I tried but it just didn't work out so… I just ordered pizza instead."

"Yes! Maybe you should 'cook' more often Noel." Nicole said not holding back her laughter.

"And waste 20 bucks every time? Nah I think I'll stick with my two minute noodles."

Laughter filled the room and dinner began.


	2. The Party

Chapter 2:

*Flash forward a couple days, today the Kahn's are holding a massive party*

"You're coming tonight right?" asked Nicole excitedly.

"Yeah as always" Aria replied.

"Awesome"

School had passed in a blast and now the only thing on Aria's mind was what outfit she was going to wear. Finally after a wardrobe stampede she picked out a plaid mini skirt and an off shoulder black crop top. Tonight was going to be hectic.

Once she reached the Kahn's house it was already full and finding parking was a nuisance. Finally she found a parking spot about three miles from the house and made her way with her four inch black studded shoes to the house. By the time Aria had gotten to the house her feet were aching and all she needed was a drink. She went straight to the bar grabbed a beer and collapsed on the couch. "Woah looks like someone's a little tired" Aria could recognise that voice from anywhere it was Noel.

"Yeah just a bit, you know you really should think about expanding your parking space" Aria replied

Noel chuckled and said "Or we can reserve a parking just for you"

"Now why didn't I think of that" Aria remarked with a girly giggle, "Can you do me a favour and grab me another one of these babies?" she asked while handing the empty beer bottle to Noel.

"How many of 'these babies' as you like to call them have you had?" Noel asked his blue eyes full of concern.

"Just the one, but I'll tell you a secret…" Aria said pulling Noel closer and lowering her voice down to a whisper "I plan on getting really, really drunk tonight so if you don't mind getting me a beer or I will do it myself."

Noel made his way to the fridge to get Aria another beer, when he looked back Aria had a vodka bottle in one hand and a shot glass in another. 'This is going to be one hell of a night' Noel thought to himself and he wasn't wrong.

Aria had gotten herself so drunk she couldn't even walk on her heels. She kicked them off and tried to find Nicole. After what felt like hours of waiting she finally found her. "Nic!" She yelled as loud as her petite body could.

"What's up Ar?" she replied

"I'm just a teensy weensy bit drunk" Aria explained with gesturing with her hands and giggling at the same time "Can I please please please please pleeeeeaaaaaassssseeeee sleepover" Aria said like a little baby.

"Just as long as you don't break anything" Nicole said with a snicker and continued dancing with some random guy Aria had never seen before, or had she seen him, she doesn't know she's too drunk to remember.

Aria made her way up the steps trying not to fall backwards and avoiding couples that were practically eating each other. Once she had made her way up the stairs she could begin to see blurs, she had been to the Kahn's house a thousand times but right now she couldn't remember which room was Nicole's. Aria took her best guess and went to the second door on her left. She didn't even turn the lights on she was too scared she would be blinded by it. She just got undressed went into the wardrobe and grabbed a long t-shirt that went down to her thighs and went to bed.

Hey guys so what do you think of my story so far? I would really appreciate it if you left a review on your opinions on my story J. Soo did she go into the right room? We'll have to wait and see.


	3. Mistakes

Aria's eyes flutter open but she is not greeted by what she was expecting. The room she is in, the room she slept in is so foreign: the posters on the wall, the books. She's not in the right room and she knows it. She turns herself around and sees a bare back. "Holy shit!" Aria screams and jumps off the bed. She awakens the shirtless guy beside her; the scream causes him to fall onto the floor in fright. She remembers nothing last night; all she remembers was getting wasted. She looks down at herself and notices that her legs are also bare; the only thing covering them was a long t-shirt.

"Aria it's me" Aria looks up and the first thing she notices are his blue eyes. It was Noel Kahn. What did she just do? Did she just sleep with her best friend's twin? The worst thing is that she doesn't even remember.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? What the fuck Noel what did we do?"

"It's not what you think, we only slept together."

"No that's not a big deal at all, we slept together Noel don't you get it? I lost my virginity and I don't even remember it."

Noel let out a low chuckle which made Aria even more infuriated, "I'm so sorry Noel but yes I am a virgin, or I was one it doesn't matter the point is I lost it and I don't even remember!"  
"That's not why I laughed Aria; I laughed because you misunderstood me…" Aria couldn't hide the puzzled look painted across her face "We slept together in the same bed but that's it nothing happened… Unfortunately"

"Then how did I get in this?" Aria said pointing to the t-shirt.

"That is my top but I have no idea how it got on you. When I came in when the party was over you were already asleep here in my bed. I would have woken you up but Nicole was busy with some guy in her own bedroom so I decided to let you stay."

"You're not kidding are you? You're telling me the truth."

"I swear,"

"Oh Noel thank you, thank you so much" she ran to hug him and luckily he didn't say no, instead he embraced it. Aria could hear the beating of his heart, it wasn't slow, it wasn't slow at all but instead it was racing. So was Aria's. She never wanted to leave him. After a minute they pulled away and it was then Aria noticed his 6-pack. Aria couldn't help but stare with her mouth wide open. It was then that she realised that Noel was also staring but he wasn't staring at her breasts or mouth he was staring into her eyes, he had a sly grin on his face. The famous one that wooed all the girls, and it was working Aria couldn't help but fall for his spell. Aria cleared her throat and asked "Um so do you know where my actual clothes are?"

"Oh uh yeah they're right over there but feel free to stay in that…" He said while first gesturing to the couch but then over to his t-shirt "You look much sexier in it than I do" Aria let out another one of her girly giggles and replied "You know I thought so too" she grabbed her clothes and left the room.


	4. Confessions

Chapter 4:

She barged into Nicole's room careless of what she might find. Her dead straight away turned to the bed and she noticed that there was an extra pair of legs beside Nicole. Aria shot out of the room and went straight back to Noel's.

"Ah back so soon eh, miss me already?" Noel asked flirtatiously.

"Don't get your hopes up, I was just in Nic's room and I found an extra set of legs lying beside her… Luckily I got out before any of them noticed," Aria explained.

"Yeah word of advice, don't barge into Nicole's room the morning after a party. You don't know what you'll find." Noel said chuckling as if it had once happened to him too.

"You couldn't tell me five minutes ago, you had to wait." Aria said joining in on the chuckles. Noel just shrugged and said nothing else. He still wasn't dressed and neither was Aria. "Um do you mind if I borrow your bathroom just for a minute, I kind of need to get dressed," Aria asked with a small smile, "Oh yeah sure it's just right there" Noel replied pointing to the door on his left, "But you know you should really take my advice you look smoking at the moment" Noel said looking Aria up and down and biting his lip. "Thanks but the last thing I need are some dumbass jocks drooling over me… no offence," Aria said and left the room giving no time for Noel to reply.

She looked in the bathroom mirror at her reflection; she didn't put too much makeup on last night so her face looked decent, her hair on the other hand was a hair sprayed mess. There was no hope in fixing it; no dry shampoo in the world could fix it. "Hey Noel are you still in there?" Aria asked. "Yeah I'm here but I'm still not over you calling me a dumbass," Noel replied clearly sarcastic. "Look I need to take a shower can you please grab me a towel" Aria pleaded, within a matter of two minutes Noel had two sets of towels ready for her. "Thanks so much Noel," Noel nodded and took one quick glance at Aria then left the room.

Aria's shower took less than 10 minutes, she was scared to death that someone would suddenly come waltzing in. Luckily Aria knew she was going to get smashed last night so she brought another outfit just in case of an emergency and this in her books was a big disaster. She tried to get her hair as dry as possible with the second towel that Noel had given her, her hair was close enough to dry so she decided she was ready to go.

"Oh would you look at that it's Aria and she's actually fully clothed" Noel announced as Aria entered the kitchen, it seemed that Nicole's pal had gone and she was ready for the day. "Did I miss something?" Nicole asked keen to know what her twin brother was on about. "Well Miss Aria here was very drunk last night and…" Noel didn't get to finish, Nicole had already jumped to conclusions like she always does. "Oh my god you slept with her didn't you? You screwed Aria!"

"NO!" Aria and Noel said in sync, "Well yes to the first part!" Nicole was squealing, "You're not letting me finish the story Nicole. God why do women always get the wrong idea? Anyway as I was saying we slept in the same bed but that's it, Aria somehow thought my room was your room, my bed was your bed. Lucky for her too or else she would have awoken to the sight of you and some guy groping each other." Nicole was jaw dropped she couldn't believe her ears.

"Yes but what about the part where you said she wasn't fully dressed what happened there?"

This time it was Aria who was explaining, "I thought it was your wardrobe, I couldn't sleep in a skirt so I borrowed a t-shirt. When I woke up I realised everything that happened I can't even remember most of it but I wake up and see that I'm in this mid –thigh length t-shirt and I'm in the same bed as Noel. Trust me I freaked out too"

"Yeah you can say that again" Noel murmured under his breath.

"Wait so let me get this straight, you guys slept in the same bed but nothing happened?" Nicole asked once more. Both Aria and Noel nodded their heads "Wow Noel you deserve a medal or something"

"Yeah tell me about it, although I'm interested in what Aria would have done, she was freaking out when she thought we did it," Noel confessed

"Trust me Noel it wouldn't have been pretty." Aria smirked.


End file.
